The Deception of Perfection
by xxprongsyxx
Summary: She was the new girl.She was perfect.Guys wanted her and Girls wanted to be her. She brought peace when there was no hope, She created friendships when there was only hatred.No one saw what was below the surface, she was fighting a losing battle...maybe
1. Chapter 1

This is it.  
The beginning of rebuilding a new life.  
Wish me luck….trust me, I'll need it. 

The train I am sitting on gives a slight jolt, sending me forward slightly. I peer out of the window and through the darkness I can see something light, but not enough to make it out. The train finally comes to a complete stop allowing me to slide open the compartment door and wanders into the hallway.

Walking alone through the silent train with my bags trailing behind me, I make my way off the train and onto the quiet, lonely road. i manage to spot a carriage that doesn't appear to have a horse, although it is really dark out at the moment, so I could just be momentarily blind. I threw my bags into the carriage with a loud thud that echoed through the valley and made a very graceful stumble into the carriage for some more sitting and waiting.

Sorry, I should really introduce myself,

My name is Isabel Jenkins, although I prefer to be called Is. I am starting a new school at this place called 'Hogwarts' which is apparently "magical". So I guess I am going to learn to pull fluffy white rabbits out of hats…great. Sorry about the sarcasm, it is a bad habit. 

To tell you the truth, I really don't want to be here. I would much rather be looking after my little brother and sister like I should be. They really need me at the moment because our parents died in a car crash a few months ago. I try not to think about that too much because it just makes me want to cry again, and I am trying to be brave.

My brother and sister were taken away from me last week, by the authorities, and I was banned from seeing them for 3 months. They claimed that I was unfit for guardianship and that I was a bad influence on them.

But I know that they really need me and I really need them, although unfortunately that is not enough. They have been sent to my bitch of an aunt who hates my guts. Too put it simply… life sucks at the moment.

The carriage stops, and I climb off it with my bags. When the carriage continued down the road by itself, it showed the boarding school at which I would live at. Turns out it was a castle, a FUCKING SCARY castle at that.

The castle looked as though it was made entirely of stone, with countless windows and towers sticking up at all different directions. The most amazing part of it would have to be the doors; they were magnificent and absolutely MASSIVE!

Well here I go, through these unnecessarily huge doors and into this deserted hallway. I stood quietly with my bags for a few moments, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light.  
I thought someone should come and greet me by now.  
Maybe if I cough someone will come.

_Cough cough_

Nothing. 

Still nothing.

Wait I think I can here some footsteps heading my way, holy shit, I hate horror flicks and this is exactly like one.

An old lady appears from one of the many doors, she has dirty blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. She has her glasses covering her green eyes and obvious frown lines.

"You must be Isabel Jenkins, I am Professor McGonagall, follow me please. Leave your bags they will be collected" the lady said in a stern voice.

"Ummm ok" I manage to spit out. What a great first impression.

So here I am following Professor McGonagall through the hallways of this spooky castle that seems eerily quiet, when I see two doors just as big as the ones outside. While I am standing like an idiot admiring the doors, yes the doors. Professor McGonagall opens them and beckons me to follow her, and that's when I see them… the students of Hogwarts School of 'pulling stuff out of hats' all staring at me in silence. I don't even have to look at them to know they are staring, I can just feel it.

They are all seated in four columns of tables, with a table along the front of the room that appears to be seating teachers. There has to be about 200 or 300 people, maybe even more, and they are all staring at me silently. Awkward much?

I hold my head up high so I can look confident, with my long, brown curls bouncing as I walk. As I am walking confidently through the hall I hear someone wolf whistle, I turn to see where the source of the whistle came from, I did the unthinkable…

I trip.

Not a full head first into the concrete trip, but a trip all the same. Damn these long legs. As the shock of doing something stupid wears off and I have regained my composure I have nothing left to do but giggle to myself. Well it is pretty funny, my life is screwed up and I just screwed it up further...so much for 'it can't get much worse than this', trust me it can.

The population of the students continues to stare, with the occasional snigger.

With my head still held high even though I should be crying in the corner, I head over to Professor McGonagall and a group of children that look about 10 or 11.

The man I know to be Professor Dumbledore stands up with his glassed slightly askew and says to the crowd

"Welcome back for another exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

It took every ounce of me not to snort; these guys really think that they are magical. Mental institution maybe?

"I would like to introduce the first ever new student to Hogwarts, Miss Isabel Jenkins"

He held for applause, although there was none although this gave time for all eyes to be on me again, wooo (notice the sarcasm)

"I would like you all to make here feel welcome no matter which house she is placed into"

I stare at him, house, what does that mean? I thought we were living in dorms. Why won't someone tell me what is going on.

It was then that I noticed Professor McGonagall was motioning me to come and sit on a stool with three legs on it, typically enough it was in front of the hall so everyone would be looking at me. But none the less I did, not knowing what was about to happen.

Here I am sitting on a stool that creaks, which is not a good sign, and I have this old manky (I don't think manky is a word but it is the only way to describe it) hat on my head and to top it all off I have every single student staring at me. God, I hope I am not flashing.

Just then I heard the hat say something, I swear it was the hat. I am not insane.  
There it goes again

_"Where to put you  
Where to put you…  
You're quite the interesting character.  
The placement of your house will determine how you will overcome your…little issues I believe you call them"_

That is weird, maybe there really is magic…or it's a radio or maybe my imagination.

_"Hmmmm Gryffindor or Slytherin, both seem a good choice to me.  
Yes, you could be smart in Ravenclaw or humble in Hufflepuff.  
But in Gryffindor your bravery could help tackle your problems or Slytherin could allow you to use the situation you are in to your advantage…your best option would have to be_

GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Maybe it was not my imagination, I don't think I can make up words like that.

Cheers erupted from one end of the room; I guess that is where the Gryffindors sit. The hat is lifted off my head and I walk with my confident walk over to the Gryffindor table. I hear a loud whistle and

"HEY! Hot new girl come sit with us"

I turn to see the source of the whistle; it was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He has longish black hair that falls gracefully over his face with intense grey eyes. He seems a bit overly confident though, you can just tell with the way he sits and the fact that he just pushed a 13 or 14 year old guy out of his seat so I could sit down next to him.

I frown at him, I know he is gorgeous and obviously every girls dream (including mine) but he shouldn't have pushed the kid out of his seat like that.

As I continued to stand there, someone began to speak

"Ha padfoot buddy she isn't falling for your charm. Hey Evans" the guy next to him said, calling out to a girl a few seats down with fiery red hair. "What Potter?" she retorted back sounding slightly annoyed.

"I have a new friend for you; you know how you somehow don't fall for my irresistible charm? Well this chick isn't falling for Sirius's slightly irresistible charm" 'Potter' said laughing like it was the greatest joke in the world.

I heard a cough behind me and saw that Professor McGonagall was glaring at me to sit down, so I had no choice (not that it was horrible) but to sit next to the gorgeous guy.

As the hat was calling out the houses of the 10 or 11 year olds up the front, turns out the hat took the longest for me (typical), the guy next to me started talking to me.

"So…" he casually whispered "got a name sweetheart?"

"Isabel, but I prefer Is" I began "how about you or should I call you 'random guy who pushed some poor defenseless kid out of his seat so you could get me to sit there', and before you ask, yes I do think I am quite witty" I whisper back

"Ho ho we have a live one miss 'I like to trip over in front of the whole school'" I blushed, but tried not to show it "well that seems like a bit of a mouthful so what if we stick to Sirius and besides that 'poor defenseless kid' as you so kindly put it, is 16 and one of my good mates"

Shit

"Oh… well Santa Claus I think Sirius suits you better, you do seem quite the party pooper"

'Potter' started chuckling while Sirius was looking at me dumbfounded, so I thought it was best if I started smiling innocently.

The red headed girl giggled and whispered "wow Sirius has met his match"

That's when Sirius lost it. He yelled out through the silence "I AM NOT A PARTY POOPER!!!" 

The hall burst out into laughter. Including me, it felt nice to laugh instead of all my stupid crying.

"Sorry" I whispered when the laughter died down "you just make it so easy". 

He began to pout and I giggled again.

The boy 'Potter' whispered over to me, "I am James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" he said motioning to each person as he said their names, "and of course you have met the second hottest guy at Hogwarts behind me, Sirius Black"

Sirius interrupted in a little louder than a whisper "THE hottest" 

"And before I was rudely interrupted" James gave a fake glare to Sirius who smiled innocently and continued "I was going to say, Miss Is I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

I smiled "indeed it is"

James Potter was quite good looking like Sirius although he had messy black hair and warm hazel eyes; he also had an obvious amazing body that was quite noticeable through the school shirt. The one who was Remus Lupin had caramel coloured hair and big brown eyes and seemed very quiet and calm.

Peter Pettigrew, the one who I though was 13, looked exactly like that, 13. He had blonde hair and nice blue eyes. He was slightly shorter and rounder but had an amazing smile which made up for it.

Just then over the sound of our previously quiet whispering I heard two simple words that brought great fear.

"Tuck in" 

SHIT!!!!!

I jumped so high into the air.

The food just appeared in the middle of the table. It looks delicious I must admit, BUT IT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!

And apparently it is perfectly normal for this kind of thing to happen because everyone is eating like nothing happened apart from a few startled 10 year olds at the other end of the table.

Sirius snorted.

I just sat there speechless with my mouth hanging wide open.

I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face making me dizzy. I turned and looked at Sirius.

"Was that… was that….magic" I manage to croak out.

James started to snicker, Remus looked at me with concerned eyes and Peter was stuffing his face with this magical food.

"Nooooo it was a dragon" Sirius replied in sarcastic tone.

"So magic is real?" I ask, terrified of the answer.

"Yeah…" Sirius answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

There was only one thing left for me to do…

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"Relax, don't you know about all this magical stuff yet?" Sirius said as he began to smirk.

I shook my head.

Sirius's smirk grew into a huge grin.

"Well then I had better warn you about the dragons we have to battle before we can eat breakfast and the poison they put in our food, so we have to make an antidote before we die a slow and painful death…"

I started to feel sick

Remus cut across Sirius, "he is only teasing, but yes there is magic and dragons. This is where we learn all about that kind of stuff, it will take some getting used to but it is very interesting" he said with a kind smile.

I gave him a weak smile and glared at Sirius who just gave me an innocent look and then started shoveling food in his mouth. I stared at the food and felt my stomach rumble. I put a slice of meat loaf on my plate and gave it a nibble, it was delicious.

I began to notice the situation around me, there was Sirius and Peter wolfing down food while Remus was putting chewable pieces of food in his mouth. Next to him was James staring at the Evans girl, I swear I can see some drool.

I look further down the table where the Evan's girl is, and what looks like her friends. They are talking away, worrying only about their chipped nail polish, lucky bitches. I look at the next table and see a group of girls with their skirts too short and overly straightened hair. They seem to be barely touching their food while applying more make up, not that they need anymore.

In the far corner of the room there is a group of people with green ties who seem a bit up themselves for my liking, glaring across the room. I then noticed a guy looking at me and smiling, so giving my best flirty smile, I smile at him and turn back to my food, but not before seeing him excitedly talking to his friends and motioning towards me. Too easy.

I am brought back to reality but a loud shouting in my ear over the already noisy hall. "FUCK OFF POTTER! I will not go out with you, get it through your thick skull"

Apparently this does not discourage James, "come on Lily you know you love me, stop trying to deny it" he yelled back to the Evans girl, whose name was Lily.

"YOU…YOU" Lily began but turned around with an oomph.

"Wow James that was kinda harsh" I say to James taking another bite of meatloaf.

"Yeah poor old Jamesie here has been getting cut for years now, nothing new" Sirius chipped in.

"That must suck" I tell him.

"She'll see that we are meant to be, just you watch" James said confidently

The food that was previously in front of me was gone and was replaced by dessert. And if I have to admit anything it is that I have a serious sweet tooth.

So I piled my bowl up with ice cream and cake and began to dig in.

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and I was introduced to some people like the Lily girl and her friends. And some people around the room were pointed out. Before too long I was feeling quite sleepy and ready for bed.

Dumbledore stood up and dismissed us to bed which I was grateful for. It was then that I realized that I had no idea were I was going, so I just followed Sirius who was holding my hand and pulling me though the crowd. I am quite certain that I heard some girls saying things like "OMG he is holding her hand" and "if Sirius likes her, I do too" but it could just be my imagination because when I am tired I go into a death like state to put it in simple terms.

Sirius stopped me at this large portrait of a fat lady in a frilly dress, and if that sounds weird wait until you here the next part. She was moving, and she was a portrait.

I stare at her with my mouth open, yet again.

"Password?" she said, by she I mean the portrait

"Buttercup" said Sirius

The portrait then swung open showing a large red and gold room with a gently blazing fire and plush couches.

I stumbled in and Sirius led me over to one of the couches by the fire and sat me down. James, Remus and Peter walked casually over and fell down onto the couches.

"Well I am pooped" said Peter

I managed to get over my shock and was beginning to think that I could just expect anything.

"Where do we sleep?" I asked curiously

"In one of the dorms up those stairs to the left, you are in room number 6" said Remus. I was beginning to like this Remus even if he was a know it all, at least he was there when I didn't know it all.

"Trust Prefect Moony to know what's going on" said James with a smile.

"Moony?" I asked

"Yeah it's our nickname for him, just like that's Wormtail (he pointed to Peter) and that's Padfoot (he pointed to Sirius) and I am Prongs" said James matter of factly.

I fought down a giggle, "what cool nicknames"

"Why thank you" they said in unison

"Well I am going to hit the sack" said Sirius

"As am I" Said Remus

"Ditto" said James

"Um me too" said Peter

"Ok well goodnight" I said as I made my way up to the stairs.

As I headed up the stairs I heard one of the guys call up to me "love you sweetie, have a good night sleep"

I gave them a weak smile and felt my throat become tight. I fought back a tear and thought to myself

_LOVE, how I loathe that word_


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed up the stone, spiral stairs until I reached a door with a gold number on it.

Number 6.

This must be it.

The door squeaks as I open it and peer in to see three girls in one corner having a discussion about something, another girl painting her nails on her bed and another reading a book that looks thicker than her head. I am saying that in the nicest way possible.

I walk over to Lily who is in the group of three girls; she smiles broadly at me and points to the only empty bed left. I say thank you and head over there to see my belongings already there and packed away.

I pull out my short shorts with Spiderman (my favourite super hero) on them and a plain white tank top and pulled out my toothbrush. After brushing my teeth so they were free from all the remains of dinner, I decided that I should go to bed. But as I was beginning to head over to my bed one of the girls, who had obviously finished her nails, stopped me

"Like oh mee gawd, you were totally talking with the marauders tonight, that is like completely insane" she said in a high pitch voice, flicking her hair as she spoke.

"Uhhh the marauders? What's that?" I asked curious. It sounded like a different language; French maybe?

"It is the group of the totally 'hot', in some peoples opinions, and overly sexed group of pranksters" said Lily walking over too us with her friends following closely behind.

"I see that you're the best of friends" I said smiling.

"Well we have had some disagreements in the past" Lily replied starting to laugh slightly.

"I see" I said amused, "well I am Isabel, but I prefer to go by Is."

"As you know I am Lily and if you call me Lillian, I will murder you and this is Alice" she said motioning over to the short, pretty, blonde girl "and this is Em" she said motioning to the tall brunette.

I smiled and said hello and then turned to the nail polish girl, "my name's Sarah" she said not looking all that interested. I looked at her again and noticed that she looked like a mini Paris Hilton with too much make up on, but if that's what makes her feel good about herself then whatever.

I noticed the girl behind the book staring at us, so I decided to do the friendly thing and I called over and said "hi".

"h..h..h…hi" she managed to stutter back.

By this time all the girls were looking at me funny.

"What?" I said to the girls staring at me.

"Um...Well she is a nerd and we don't like talk to her it is like the unwritten law" said Sarah.

"I hate to agree with made up Mary here but she is right" said Em.

"But if it is unwritten then how do you know that you cant do it" I argued

"True but…" started Alice

"Yeah…." I say urging her to continue

"Nothing" she mutters quietly looking at the ground

They all stayed silent for a minute

"Speak now or forever hold you peace" I joke

They all stay silent surprised at my behavior. I guess they don't know how to react to my 'personality'. So I decided to take this opportunity to call over the girl hiding behind the book, I give her a wave and she looks at me shocked.

I wave again and she begins to scurry over. I smile, it feels good to help others as corny as that sounds.

I sit down and motion everyone to sit down with me, as I get comfortable against a wall everyone else begins to sit down as well.

There is a long awkward silence, it is a bit uncomfortable.

"So…" I start off, not all that sure where to go with this friendship circle.

Lily decided to help me out and said "so Ana (I guess that's the bookworms name) what book where you reading?"

Somehow this sentence managed to break the ice and got the small talk going, and within an hour we are all on the floor giggling with our funny stories and random jokes. It was weird how these completely different people could be sitting her chatting like they are best friends when they were just talking about some 'unwritten law'. But that's what I am, a peace keeper.

I glance at the time, 11 o'clock, perfect timing.

"Hey Ana" said Mary "you know you would look totally hot if you just let your hair out every now and then"

"Oh my god yes" squealed Alice "you could were contacts and some mascara, you have absolutely beautiful eyes"

Ana giggled nervously "I guess I should"

I hadn't said anything for a while, "well it's settled, tomorrow afternoon we are going to give Ana a make over"

The girls all giggled, Ana had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I think we should go to sleep now, school starts tomorrow" said Lily in a mother like tone.

I mentally thanked her, "Yes mum" I said

Everyone slowly stumbled off to bed including me.

I waited until I thought everyone was asleep and I crept out of the room and down the spiral stairs with my mobile phone. I stepped into the room which I was told was the Common Room. After my eyes had adjusted to the light I noticed there were still a number of people sitting around, not going to bed until later.

I needed to find a quiet place, somewhere where no one would here me. Unfortunately this meant outside the safety of the Common Room, but this didn't dampen my spirit.

So I crept out of the portrait and down the hallway until I found an empty room with desks and a blackboard in it. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

I held my breath.

"Hello?" came a soft woman's voice

"Um hi its Is, I was wondering if I could talk to Kris?" I said into the speaker

There was a pause; I just know this is a bad idea.

"You're joking right? Do you honestly expect me to let you talk to her or your brother?" she said in a pompous voice

"I just want to talk to them, see how they are" I said nervously

Then she began to yell into the receiver, "They are perfectly fine with out you, a lot better actually. NEVER call this number again you here me, you are a terrible sister. Just a piece of scum" and with that she hung up the phone.

I stood there listening to the continuous beeping feeling the hot tears well up and the constricted throat returning as it has so many nights before.

This isn't over bitch; you can't keep me away from my siblings for ever, I will fight back.

I make my way back to the direction of the portrait and somehow I made it. I feel like an idiot standing in front of a portrait saying "buttercup", but it has to be done.

I take a deep breath and hide my feelings and put my 'I am perfectly happy' face on, it is amazing how well it works. As I am walking over to the stairs I here someone call out my name

"Isabel, isn't it?" the strangers voice said

I turned around to see a guy leaning against the wall trying to have cool vibe about him; he has nice, dirty blonde hair and beautiful, hazel, puppy dog eyes. I admit he is pretty hot, not like the 'marauders' but pretty close.

I flash him my flirty smile and reply

"I prefer Is"

"Is it is" he replies smirking

"Oh how witty of you" I say sarcastically

He smiles and shows his perfect white teeth "the names Bailey" he says. Before I get to make some lovely comment to his introduction, he continues to talk.

"So beautiful, enjoying Hogwarts so far?" he asked, sounding desperate to keep the conversation going.

"The last few hours have been lovely" I say.

"Well that is good, oh and was your father a thief?" he asked randomly, I just look at him and feel the knot inside my throat return. Shit, not now.

"I don't think so, why?" I am rather impressed with myself for holding back my emotions with this idiots comment.

"Because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes" he smiled at himself, obviously thinking that I would be falling all over him by now.

"That was terrible" I said laughing slightly.

"It wasn't that bad" he said giving me a puppy dog face

"Trust me it was, well I better go to bed…talk to you later?" I said

"Of course my fair maiden" he said blowing me a kiss

"Good night prince charming" I said with one last flirty smile.

I made my way up the stairs and back into room number 6. I crept into my bed with a satisfied grin on my face; no one realized I was gone.

I heard a floorboard squeak, and I remembered just how scary this castle actually was. Just then, like in most cheesy horror films, the curtain was pulled opened to reveal… Lily. I know I was being a bit over dramatic but it is a big scary castle and I enjoy distracting myself for confidential reasons.

"Is…" said Lily in a quiet voice.

"Yeah" I replied equally as quiet

"I was wondering if I could talk to you because I need to talk to someone but I don't know who because everyone already has there mind made up and I do know what to…" she started to babble

"Lillian!" I said to cut her off

"I thought I said…" she began

"I just had to get you to stop rambling, so anyway what is the problem?" I asked making room for her on my bed. It was then noticed her eyes were all red and puffy.

"It's just, you know James right?" she started, I nodded my head.

"Well for the past 4 years now, he has been constantly asking me out and being all stupid like I am some sort of prize. But now he has changed a bit, like he has matured", I interrupted her "could've fooled me" I said grinning. She frowned at me so I let her continue

"Or something and yeah…" she finished lamely

"But do you like him?" I asked

"I don't know" she looked at me desperately

"I am just saying this as a random bystander but…" she looked at me taking in every word I said "this may sound strange but if you see the situation simpler it will make it easier"

She continued to stare at me

"Um ok" I said thinking about where I was going with this "do you like pie?"

"Um… not really, no" she said confused

"But do you like some sort of pies?" I asked

"Yeah I guess but I don't see…" said Lily

"Well," I began "my grandmother once made me a pumpkin pie, and I hated it. So I didn't eat any sort of pie for years and years until one day my mum forced me to eat a blueberry pie that my grandmother made for us. I was unsure at first because it looked like the pumpkin pie, but once I tried the blueberry pie, I loved it. It still had the same exterior although the interior was different to what I thought".

Lily sat there thinking to herself about something, so I just sat there waiting for her to say something.

No words where spoken, she just gave me a hug and got up to leave. But just as she was about to leave the room she whispered a small "thanks". And with that she was gone, leaving me and my own thoughts to myself.

I woke up the next morning trying to remember where I was. That's right I am at Hogwarts where magic apparently exists and life sucks.

I yawn and stretch my legs and realize that I have no idea what I am supposed to wear, school uniform? jeans?

I decide to ask Lily or someone in the room, so shuffling my feet I walk out of my little room. There is Alice talking to Anna and they both seem quite content. Looks like the ice has been broken.

"Thanks for last night, it really helped" I heard someone say behind me.

"No problem Lily, that's what I am here for" I replied

"Look, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask" she said to me smiling

"Actually there is something, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh the school uniform should be in your cupboard" she tells me leading me over to my cupboard. And sure enough, inside the cupboard is a Hogwarts school uniform.

"Thanks" I say to her

"Anytime" she says walking out leaving me alone in my room.

I pulled out the uniform that I was supposed to wear. It included a plain grey pleated skirt with a long sleeved white blouse and a red and yellow tie with a huge black cloak like thing. It also had white socks and I pulled out my black ballet slippers. Fairly boring in my opinion but what are you going to do.

Once I finished putting on my uniform with a few buttons undone (not in a slutty way) and put my hair up in a messy ponytail, I packed my tan hand bag with the necessities. Things like books, pens and tissues.

With a flick of the hair I am heading down the stairs to my death AKA a creepy new school.

God this is awkward.

The second I entered the common room, everyone in the room looked at me.

I scanned the room and tried to avoid looking at anyone in the eyes; luckily I noticed the marauders waving.

I made my way through the crowd to the comfy looking lounges where the marauders were sitting.

"Morning" I said

"Hey" they said in unison.

I sat down and made myself comfortable in the spare spot next to Remus who was reading a book called "Transfiguration, Grade 6".

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when a girl about the same age as me walked over twirling her hair.

"Hi Sirius" she said in a high pitched, girly voice. Poor girl.

Sirius just grunted in reply; that boy needs some manners.

She looked a little disappointed with the response but continued talking anyway as if nothing was wrong.

"So do you think we will be in the same classes this year, because it would be totally cool if we were" she said

She waited for an answer but none came.

She spotted me staring at her

"What are you looking at freak?" she spat

"Not you if you were wondering" I said back at her, not liking her at all at the moment.

"Hey" said Sirius finally talking "don't talk to her like that, we're friends and if you don't like that then you don't like me"

I smiled at him, he was really quite sweet.

"Oh…err…right well" she stammered, shocked at Sirius's sudden outburst

There was a long silence in which Remus kept reading his book and James was staring at something (probably Lily) and Peter picked at something under his nails.

The girl spoke again annoyed at the silence

"So Is right?" she continued speaking not waiting for an answer "how do you get your nails so perfect?"

"I file them every now and then I guess" I said attempting to answer the weirdest question ever

"That's hot" she said

Sirius, frustrated with the weird conversation, got up and walked over to me offering his hand

"Hungry?" he said

"Starving" I replied

"Let's go then" he said leading me through the crowd

"Bye umm…" I said turning to the girl

"Crystal" she said

"See you later Crystal" I said

She just smiled fakely and began to try and flirt with an uninterested James.

I was lead into the Great Hall with lots of people staring at me, either because I am the new girl or because I am holding the hottest guy in histories hand.

I find a spot next to Sirius and start to eat the available food chatting to Sirius about our likes and dislikes, the usual pointless chit chat when the whole hall falls silent

Sirius and I stood up (the most appropriate thing to do) and started laughing and clapping, plus the occasional wolf whistle…


	3. Chapter 3

A few people around us started to clap and before we knew it the walls were echoing with the sounds of cheering and wolf whistles.

There at the doorway to the Great Hall was James and Lily holding hands. James was looking very pleased with himself and holding Lily possessively while Lily smiled and blushed a deep, crimson red.

The pair made their way over to Sirius and I while the halls clapping began to die down and the gossiping started up again.

Sirius ran up to his best mate.

"Good on you man, finally" laughed Siruis patting James on the back, James stumbled forward with the force but laughed all the same

I went and gave a hug to Lily who whispered in my ear "I decided I would taste some pie again"

Apparently James and Sirius heard Lily say this comment and looked at us strangely.

"Is suggested that I should go out with you" said Lily with a shrug

James stood speechless until he engulfed me in a huge teddy bear hug

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" he said excitedly

"Anytime, I make it my goal in life to get two lovers that I don't know very well together" I said smiling

The four of us sat down and were comfortably eating our breakfast and talking about how toast was invented, one of the suggestions was a cave man dropping a pile of flour and water into a volcano, when Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the students.

"I trust you all had a good nights sleep" he began, "Now your heads of houses will hand out your timetables and you will head off to period 1 as soon as possible, have a good day" he said with his blue eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall started calling out the first year's names to come up and receive their timetables while some of the seventh years stood and waited to show them where to go. I turned back into the conversation

"I hope we are all in the same class" said Sirius

"Don't worry, whatever classes we are in, there are bound to be someone worthy enough to talk to" said James

"Worthy enough?" I questioned and Lily looked at him curiously as well

"No I just mean, someone who I like to talk to, for example you" he said covering up his mishap

I just nodded and continued eating my jam toast

Professor McGonagall finally made her way up to the sixth years (the year I was placed in) and gave the four of us our timetables. I took a look at mine and was a bit confused.

Monday 

9.00 – 10.00 Potions

Change over

10.15 – 11.15 Charms

Lunch

12.30 -1.30 Herbology

1.45 – 2.45 FREE period

And that was just Monday, the other days said things like defense against the dark arts and divination. It was all a bit weird for my liking.

"I have a question for you guys" I said glancing up from my timetable, "is potions like chemistry or something?"

"Chemistry?" questioned Sirius looking confused

"Oh you mean that muggle subject they teach at muggle schools?" said James

"Um…" I said confused

"Yeah it is kind of like that I guess" said Lily looking at me "not that I have done it but I guess it has the same idea"

"Ok thanks" I said

We began to compare timetables with each other and realized that we had most classes together except for a few like Herbology but it was better than nothing. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall shooed us away that we finally started to head to first period, potions.

We met up with Remus, Peter, Em and Alice and began to make our way to Potions in the dungeon. I was getting along well with these people so far which made me feel better and not too nervous.

As we were laughing and talking about nothing in particular I bumped into someone and knocked all there papers to the ground

"Shit, I am so sorry" I said bending over to help pick up the papers while the poor guy tried to find his glasses.

"Come on Is" called someone from the group.

Unfortunately there were still a lot of papers spread over the cold, stone floor.

"I will catch up to you guys in a second" I said

"Ok see you in a second" one of them said, and with that they started to head down the stairs.

I turned back to the papers on the ground and finished helping to pick them up.

"Are you ok?" I said to the guy who had finally found his glasses. I gave him his papers. He had brown hair combed nicely with his round glasses. He had a strong jaw line and looked pretty toned underneath his school uniform buttoned up to the top.

He looked at me nervously and stuttered "uhhh…mmm…well"

"I'm Is" I said with a friendly smile

"M…M…Mat" he said awkwardly

"I better go, see you later" I said and I headed in the direction the rest of the group went.

It suddenly hit me on how stupid I was saying that I will make my way by myself through a huge castle with no one to ask directions.

"Bye girls I will see you next period" said a cold, unfamiliar female voice

It was my only option so followed to where I thought I heard the voice. And sure enough a girl about my age with beautiful white blonde hair, perfect body and flawless face although a bit snobbish looking with a green tie was walking in my direction.

"Hey" I called out to her

"What slut?" she spat back at me unnecessarily

_I am not a slut_

"Nice, great way to make friends" I said to her while she glared at me "do you know where the potions class is?"

"Yeah it's…this way" she said leading me down the hall

I followed her in silence until I couldn't take it

"I'm Is by the way" I said

She didn't say anything for a bit although her expression softened slightly and she said "yeah I know, I'm Narcissa"

We turned another corner and came to a door that Narcissa pushed open and revealed our Potions class, which by the looks of it we were very late.

"Thank you for eventually joining us Miss Black and Miss Jenkins" said a booming voice from a large round man at the front of the class

"Well you two can be partners today and have a detention today at lunch, I am thinking at 11.30" he said grinning, I don't know why he is grinning it is not that great

"Let's get to work shall we" he said "by the way I am Professor Slughorn" he said to me more than anyone else.

I sat down next to Narcissa and began to listen to Professor Slughorn talk about weird things with even weirder words when a note landed on my desk

It was from James

_Watch yourself_

I turned to James slightly confused, but he glanced at Narcissa so I took the hint that she wasn't the nicest of people. I mouthed an OK, but I was going to make my own judgment on Narcissa.

The potions lesson went pretty smoothly, it was a lot like chemistry which made it simpler. I only talked to Narcissa about the potion and she went back to her cold exterior. Before I knew it, it was time for next period.

I joined the group and we headed up many flights of stairs towards the Charms room. I took a seat next to Remus and Alice and talked to Remus about the difference between Chemistry and Potions.

A small cough silenced our conversation and the class began.

"Welcome back for another year of Charms, this is your first year of N.E.W.T s and will be very challenging" began the small mousy teacher at the front of the class.

"Now we will have a revision lesson today so everyone pull out your wands" he said

I froze. Wands? Was I supposed to have one of those?

"We will start with the simple…" he began until I put up my hand

"Yes Miss Jenkins, you don't have a wand yet do you?" he said

"No sir" I said

"Would someone show Miss Jenkins to Professor Dumbledore? He will know what to do" said the Teacher

"I will" said a voice

I turned to see who owned the voice and saw it belonged to Sarah, who got up and walked to the door

"Come on" she urged me

I followed Sarah out of the classroom and down the hallway when she started to speak, her fake blonde hair bouncing as she walked.

"Are you liking Hogwarts?" she said

"Yeah it's pretty good I guess" I said to her

"Well I noticed you were talking to the Populars again, that is like insane" she said in an attempted causal voice.

"Well I guess so" I said a bit confused

There was a long silence with only the sound of Sarah's high heels on the stony floor.

"So..." I said trying to break the silence, I am not a fan of silence it leaves me and my thoughts alone

"What do like to do?" I asked

"I don't know, I guess I like, love shopping" she said

"Really? I love shopping too" I said, impressed we had managed to find a common interest

"No way" she said

"Yes way" I said half mocking her, although she didn't pick it up

"That is totally cool" she said excited "we should go shopping one day"

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Anyway this is Dumbledore's office just say Lemon Juice to the statue and you can get in" she said "oh and by the way, I absolutely love your hair"

I smiled and said bye to her and listened to her walk away in her loud high heels.

"Lemon Juice" I said to the statue

I jumped as it sprung to the side showing a flight of spiraling stairs to what must be Dumbledore's office.

I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door

"Come in" said a voice from the inside

I opened the creaky door to see a circular shaped room with a huge red bird and Professor Dumbledore sitting at a desk.

I made my way over to him continuously glancing at the funny looking bird

Dumbledore chuckled "he won't hurt you" he said. I smiled and looked at Dumbledore again

"How are you coping?" he said in a concerned voice

I sat in silence

"I feel for you, with your tragic loss and all" he said sadly

I stayed silent, determined not to cry

"If there is anything I can do" he began

"I" I started "I just want to know…why...what happened?"

"There is a reason for everything, you may not see it now but this situation will create something better for everyone" he said, "as for what happened, I am sure you have an idea"

_flashback_

(6 months ago)

"_Ha ha you landed on my dark blue one, pay up Kristy" I said laughing_

_We were playing a game of Monopoly on a rainy Sunday night while our parents had gone out to dinner. _

Knock knock

"_I'll get the door, you make sure she doesn't cheat Ben" I said to my 6 year old brother_

"_Yes ma'am" he said giggling _

_The rain started to hammer down even louder making it hard to hear the music on the radio. I answered the door_

"_Hello" I said to the two men at the door_

"_Are Miss Jenkins?" one said_

"_Yes" I said a little worried_

"_We are from the police department, we have some news to tell you" the other one said_

"_Ok, come in" I said_

_They walked in and I led them to the lounge room, and motioned them to sit._

"_Kristy, Ben could you two go to bed now I will pack up the game" I said to my brother and my 13 year old sister_

"_But I am scared" said Ben_

"_Kristy you can pull a mattress into my room and the two of you can sleep in my room on the beds and I will sleep on the mattress ok?" I said _

"_Thanks Is" they said together_

"_Don't forget to brush your teeth" I yelled out to the disappearing couple_

_I sat down opposite the two policemen, getting really scared but trying not to show it._

"_I am afraid your parents have been killed in a tragic car accident" one of the policemen said_

_I sat there shocked at this information, I am now parentless, and what is going to happen to Kristy and Ben who are just so young and innocent._

"_The accident was so bad that we still haven't managed to uncover the bodies" he said_

_I stayed silent not allowing the tears to fall._

"_What's going to happen now?" I croaked out, trying but failing to be brave_

"_You will pack your belongings and move to live with your guardian, but not until after tomorrow when we have some legal things attended too" the policemen said_

"_Ok" I said unable to keep the tears in_

"_It will be ok" one said_

"_Sorry" I said in between sobs_

"_It's ok" he said again_

"_Can I be their guardian?" I asked after the tears had died down slightly_

"_That is one thing we need to check tomorrow during the legal business" he said_

"_Once again we are truly sorry but we need to go" One of the policemen said standing up_

"_Yes, ok" I led them to the door_

"_Bye" I whispered quietly as they walked back into the rain_

_I started to walk up stairs to my room where my brother and sister were debating when to tell them._

end flashback

I stayed silent

"But that's not what you're here for is it?" said Dumbledore trying to lighten the mood, a bit too late for that

"I need a wand" I said quietly

"I have the perfect one for you" he said getting and walking to a drawer and opening it to reveal a dusty old box.

"This wand" he said pulling out a wand from the box "used to be mine and before that was none other than Godric Gryffindor's"

"Although it would be better if you didn't tell anyone that bit of information" said Dumbledore

I nodded as I took hold of the wand that he past to me. As I grasped it in my hand I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

Dumbledore just chuckles "you better go to class"

"Thanks a lot" I said to him as I headed out of the room

I admired the wand the whole walk back to the charms room, ready to attempt this magic thing… at a sixth grade level…

"We are going to do the summoning spell now, everyone with me now 1, 2, 3 _accio pillow" _said the Professor as I entered the room

Pillows of different shapes and sizes came flying across the room, ducking a couple I made my way over to Remus and Alice and sat myself down.

"Good, Good one more time…1, 2, 3 _accio pillow_" said the professor once more.

Without really knowing what to do I tried saying the words

"Accio pillow"

Without realizing it until it was sitting on my desk, I had done magic. The pillow had flown from the other side of the room because of me

"Wow" I muttered

"Holy SHIT!!! How did you do that? I can't even do that" said Alice loudly causing people to stare in our direction

"Luck I suppose" I said with a shrug

"I have to admit that is impressive for your first day and with the wrong wand movements" said Remus next to me.

Maybe magic isn't all bad…


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it my first Charms lesson was over and it was time for lunch, for everyone but me.

Surprisingly I managed to achieve all the spells we were told to do perfectly, although I am not sure how I did it. It just happened.

I would worry about that later because now I had a detention for Professor Slughorn with Narcissa.

I walked into the classroom to see a very moody looking Narcissa already there.

"Hey" I said

She just looked at me and continued to wait. Before I had a chance to say something, Professor Slughorn entered the room

"Aaa there you are ladies" he said in a loud booming voice "just a small job today, for half an hour you will be cleaning out these dirty cauldrons"

I looked at the cauldrons that displayed some kind of slime on them that could have been alive.

"Enjoy, and by the way no magic" said Professor Slughorn leaving the room leaving me and Narcissa alone

"So should we get to work" I suggested to Narcissa

"Whatever" she said picking up a rag

"Can I ask you something?" I said although without waiting for an answer I continued "Why don't you like me?"

"What?" she asked

"I don't mean to sound full of it but I didn't do anything to you, so I was wondering why…?" Narcissa cut me off and snapped "I heard you"

She stayed silent for a minute and I picked up a rag and started scrubbing a cauldron.

"It's just the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing you know?" she said finally with facial expressions softening

"No I don't know actually" I said a bit confused

"Well" she said "Slytherin and Gryffindor have never got along, we jinx each other, hex each other, beat up each other etc."

"That's horrible" I said shocked

"Well I guess it's because of different beliefs" she said unfazed

"But you don't even know me and you think you hate me" I said to her

She didn't say anything

"What If we pretend there was none of this 'rivalry' and get to know each other like normal" I suggested

It was silent again with only the scrubbing of the cauldrons

"But…what if everyone hates me because you're a Gryffindor" Narcissa asked quietly

"Well first, if we are good friends then that shouldn't matter and second maybe we can be the ones to stop all this stupid fighting" I said

Narcissa seemed to be considering the offer "and besides" I added "the more people you know, the more parties you go to" I said smiling

"I do love to party" she said truly smiling now

"There we go a common interest" I said

We spent the next 15 minutes talking and laughing and getting to know each other better, like real friends

"You know" said Narcissa after we had stopped laughing for a bit "I have never had a proper friend before, they usually want to be my friend because of my status"

"No problem, and seen as we are friends now we need nicknames" I said

"Nothing lame or complicated please" laughed Narcissa

"Ok how about, you can be N and I will be I" I said

"Hmm..." considered Narcissa "simple, I like it"

"Well ladies you can run off to lunch now, just don't be late again" said professor Slughorn who had just entered the classroom, startling us.

"Yes sir" we said together

The two of us laughing and giggling walked through the castle hallways to the Great Hall.

As the two of us walked into the Great Hall together, the entire population of the students stopped talking to stare at us. It seems like they have nothing better to do than stare.

"Talk to you later N" I said departing Narcissa

"Later I" Narcissa called back to me.

The hall broke out into hushed whispers; everyone was in shock that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had talked to each other civilly.

"Hey guys" I said to my Gryffindor friends and sitting down comfortably

They stared at me shocked

"What?" I asked unfazed.

"You do realize that is my cousin" said Sirius.

"Yeah" I replied.

"My EVIL cousin" he finished as if it were obvious.

"She seems nice enough" I said.

"She's got you brainwashed" cried out Peter

"Ha ha I am fine, trust me" I laughed at them

We all ate in silence while they were recovering from shock. I didn't think it was that bad but apparently it was.

"So" I said unable to sit in silence much longer "does anyone have Herbology next?"

"Nah" came the mumbled reply

"I do, my fair maiden" said a familiar voice behind me

"Prince Charming! What a pleasant surprise" I said not having to turn around to realize it was Bailey

"If you have finished lunch, I can take you to the greenhouses and attempt some more of my fabulous pick up lines" said Bailey smoothly

"That sounds divine" I said "I shall see you guys later then?" I asked the group

"Most of us have a free next and then Herbology, so we probably won't see you until dinner" said Lily

"Lame, ok well I will see you then" I said cheerfully

"Bye"

"Later"

"Have fun" were the farewells said by the marauders and the girls

Bailey took my hand and we walked out of the Great Hall together and started talking

"So you and Narcissa eh? That was unexpected" he said casually

"Yeah well we had a detention together and she wasn't that bed" I replied

"Cool" he said

"Oh by the way could you help me with something?" he asked me

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I said back to him

"Well there is this heart shaped arrow in my ass that some damn little kid with wings shot me with" he said smirking

"Oh ha ha" I said sarcastically

"Well, ladies love the funny guys" he said smirking

We walked outside of the castle and down a narrow pathway towards four Greenhouses. Bailey led me towards the Greenhouse with a number three on it and opened the door for me, I stepped inside not sure what to expect.

"Here we are" said Bailey

I looked around the room in amazement. There was one long wooden table in the middle of the room with stools to sit on, and there was the most exciting array of plants. At least I think they were plants. There were giant, purple plants, one that could probably eat you if you came to close and ones that seem to be shooting fire at other plants nearby.

Bailey and I sat down and waited for the rest of the class to fill up. Some of Bailey's friends joined us and they were teaching me about this game called quidditch, apparently it is played on brooms. Quite random if you ask me.

The tall, nervous looking teacher finally entered the room asking for silence and the class began.

I made it through the class without many problems; we were just planting seeds although if they touched your hands it would leave horrible burns. But luckily I managed to not get burnt, it's a shame I can't say the same about some other people in the class.

I departed Bailey once we had entered the castle which left me to explore and get more familiar with my surroundings.

After peering in numerous rooms and wondering through countless hallways, I came across the library.

There were books piled up all over the place and even a few flying around. I grabbed a book that looked slightly interesting and went over to a table in a corner and began reading and practicing my magic.

I spent the whole next hour practicing as many spells as I possibly could, from first year all the way up to sixth year level. It was simple enough, wave the wand say some words and voile.

I heard the bell ring over the silence of the room and decided that I should pack up and head back to Gryffindor tower.

I walked out of the library quietly and bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry" I said to the mystery person

"Its ok Is" she said

I turned to see Ana standing there with a huge smile on her face, it is one of those smiles that makes you smile when you see it. It is a truly genuine smile.

"Where are you going now" I asked, secretly praying that she was heading to the tower because I have no idea where to go.

"Back to Gryffindor tower" she replied. Thank you lord.

We start heading back to the tower, I am desperately trying to remember the way for future references.

"Hey Is," began Ana "I just want wanted to say thank you"

"For what?" I asked

"For including me, I mean the girls haven't really talked to me much, well no one talked to me at all" she said

"That's horrible" I said

"Yeah well… I am a nerd, I am not going to deny it" she said with a shrug

"You're the coolest nerd I have ever met" I said to her proudly

She giggled nervously.

"You're a good person" she said to me

"Thanks" I replied to her quietly.

We walked in silence for a little while and I began to recognize certain portraits and statues, we were getting close.

"Excited for your makeover" I asked Ana curiously

"YES" she said a little too loudly

"I mean… um… sure" she said, embarrassed

I giggled.

We stepped through the portrait and into the common room.

"Well I will see you later, I have to put my books away" said Ana departing

I gave her a little wave and headed over to Lily, Alice and Em who were lounging on the soft couches.

"Hey" I said as I sat down on one of the available chairs.

"Hi" they said back to me

"what did you do during your free?" asked Alice

"I went to the library" I said

"Nerd" coughed Em, not all that subtly

"Jealous of my intelligence" I coughed back at Em.

Em looked a bit taken aback at my response; I am guessing she wasn't expecting me to talk back at her. Lily and Alice desperately tried to contain there laughter, which was failing miserably for them.

"Don't forget our make over for Ana" I said to the group as if nothing had happened

"How could we, I am so excited" said Alice

I smiled; Ana was pretty damn excited too.

I felt my stomach give a low growl; it was hungry.

"When is dinner?" I asked casually, although I was starving.

"In about 15 minutes" said Em checking her phone.

"Oh my god," I said surprised "I have that phone"

"Really?" she asked "I love it, its like" she glanced over to Lily and Alice "_almost_ my best friend"

"I know what you mean" I said

"It's so I can keep in touch with my muggle friends" she added

"Are you muggleborns?" I asked, excited that someone else could speak my non magical language.

"Yeah, me and Lily are" she said equally as excited

Lily had previously picked up a book and began reading, not interested in the conversation. Alice tried to keep up with what we were talking about, but we were talking to fast.

"So what are the biggest differences between magical and non magical stuff?" I asked extremely curious

Em paused briefly.

"The parties" she said simply

I looked at her questioningly

"They are like tea parties in long dresses that hit the floor, and the music is some classical shit AND they do ballroom dancing" she said all in one breath

"That sucks" I said disappointed

"Tell me about it" she said equally as depressed as I was.

A fantastic idea hit me.

"What are you smirking about miss Is" said Em.

"I have devised a plan, quite cunning if you ask me" I said in a mock formal voice

"Let us here of this plan of which you speak" said Em in a mock formal voice as well

"the next 'party'" I said using air quotes, "we crash, I'm thinking home dog music and proper party dresses and maybe some alcohol to really spice up the fun" I said smiling evilly.

"That…IS GOING TO BE FUCKING AWESOME" yelled out Em a bit too loud, causing people to turn and stare.

As the two of us sat there smiling at each other, absolutely thrilled about our plan, the marauders' casually sat down in all the vacant spots (James next to Lily of course).

"What are you two smiling about" said Sirius, noticing Em and I.

"Nothing" we said together looking very suspicious.

"Yeah sure, anyway, who is ready for dinner?" asked Remus

"Me" I said as my stomach let out a low grumble

"Obviously" said James laughing

We all got up and made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. James and Lily were whispering into each others ears, while everyone else just talked randomly. Em and I were still organizing our brilliant plan.

As we entered I heard someone call out my name.

"Is"

I spun around to see Sarah, Crystal and two girls I have never met before.

"Hi" I said

"You have to sit with us" said Crystal

"Wasn't it you who called me a freak before" I said to her, wondering how she would get out of this one.

"What is a little name calling between friends?" she said smiling her fake smile.

"Your so right slut" I said smiling to myself at the brilliance of this comment

She looked taken aback, but unfazed all the same.

"See, it's not that bad "she said "oh and this is Mandy and Katie" Crystal said pointing to the two other girls. Both girls had dead straight (obviously straightened) hair with blue eyes. All four of them had short skirts and too many buttons undone. I think this must be the 'slut' group.

"I will join you at breakfast but I have to talk to Em now" I said to the girls

"ok see you then bitch" said Crystal

"Later Sluts" I said to the group.

I walked over to Em and sat down and began to eat my delicious food when my phone rang.

I answered the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Is, I need help" sobbed someone into the phone…


End file.
